Emerging Darkness
by hammierox
Summary: SpiritClan is crumbling, and the clans are being destroyed from the inside. The Dark Forest is now a bigger threat than ever before. With all the chaos going on, is it possible that four cats, meant to be enemies, can possibly team up and save the clans? (AU, parody) ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is a collab with two of my besties, who are going to be known as Chimp and Aqua. Yeah. So anyway, they did a lot of this as well, so yeah.**

**This is a _PARODY_, so it will be sort of confusing- here are some things we changed- StarClan is SpiritClan, instead of ending in _star_ leaders' names end in light. The four clans are EmberClan, StreamClan, BreezeClan, and MoonClan.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A silver cat sat in place on a mossy rock in the center of a silvery clearing. It seemed that the she-cat was frozen in place, not a single muscle was moving. Yet, her teeth were bared, her mouth open in a snarl, and her fur was bristling on her back. She was openly growling at the fog in the edge of the clearing, though no cat was there.<p>

However, there was a reason behind the cat's anxiety. The edge of the seemingly endless clearing was rapidly crumbling, as if some invisible force was pounding it to dust. The cat remained still, as if stuck to the boulder she was clawing at.

The crumbling came to a stop a few steps away from Frostpelt. The cat exhaled in relief, looking for a way out.

However, as fast as it had stopped, the crumbling restarted. Frostpelt yowled wildly, grasping on the boulder as a makeshift pawhold. However, in seconds, the boulder itself crumbled, leaving the silver cat to drown in the endless darkness.

A single cry was echoed through the empty darkness- "Help!"

* * *

><p>A group of cats were gathered in a circle, in a vast, starry forest. A muscular silver tom was sitting in the front, his dark blue eyes scouring his companions. He rested his stony gaze on a single tortoiseshell cat to his side.<p>

"What was it you called us here for, Mousepelt?" he asked.

She looked back with a frosty gaze of her own. "We medicine cats have all had a collection of visions, all different, yet connected in a way we have not figured out yet. There have also been rumours of SpiritClan cats disappearing- and parts of SpiritClan itself falling into a neverending abyss. These are important matters to discuss, whether we talk about SpiritClan failing or ways to save it. I believed it was quite important, Riverlight." She bowed her head respectively to the silver warrior.

Another cat piped up, Snowpaw, who was still an apprentice. "I can't find Frostpelt anywhere…"

"That's true…" Riverlight murmured. To be honest, he _hadn't _seen his brother in a while…

Mousepelt continued. "These visions are all of the same event, but in different perspectives."

Riverlight narrowed his eyes. "Alright, explain them."

Mousepelt exhaled. "We were all in this dark, starry clearing that almost looked like SpiritClan, but it was a lot less...starry. It was murky and dark, and the stars that lit it up were dull and empty. There was this huge battle, groups that were far too large to have been clans. On one side were cats that were most certainly alive, while the other side were cats whose hearts have been tainted with darkness." She shook her head sadly at the ground, then continued. "Suddenly, four golden lights fill the air. They glow bright in the sky, before they dim out. When the light disappears, so do our visions."

Riverlight fidgeted. "Well, what was this 'perspective' you medicine cats had?"

Mousepelt shuddered visibly. "We were the cats."

"Which cats?" Riverlight asked, his voice edged with suspicion.

Mousepelt looked up at him with wide, horror-filled eyes. "We were the cats on the dark side."

Riverlight was still eyeing her. "Why is this such bad news?"

"We were really us, in body. We weren't in the minds of other cats…"

Suddenly, a loud rumble filled the air. The group scattered yowling loudly with anxious expressions.

The misty land they were standing on cracked in to, separating the worried group of cats.

Riverlight looked up at Mousepelt, his expression one of terrible fear.

"It's happening."

**PS For my _Conceal, Don't Feel, __Frozen Fractals, _and _The Road Not Taken _readers- I will be updating SOON.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**...oh, and, reviews are always appreciated! ;)**

**-hammierox, Chimp, and Aqua**


	2. Chapter 2

**I.**

**EMBERCLAN**

_**Swanpaw**_

" No! " Swanpaw woke up, trembling, shaking from head to tail. Had she really just gotten a vision from Frostclaw, one of her ancestors- her mother's mother? And if it was really happening everywhere in Spiritclan, what would happen to the earthbound cats not yet dead? _It can't be. No!_ Swanpaw shook her head, trying to banish the memory of her grandmother falling down a ever-widening chasm, claws scrabbling at pawholds, only to keep plummeting. And if that black cat was telling the truth… _No. It couldn't be true. But then, why would Frostclaw be in danger? Spiritclan, tell me what to do. I'll do it, no matter what!_

"What's wrong, Swanpaw?" Her mentor stood over her, his rust-colored fur gleaming in the early morning light.

"No-nothing, Sunset," her tail still twitching slightly as she tried to calm down at the sudden arrival of her mentor, who in the shadows, had looked exactly like the cat in her dream, a menacing figure radiating cold.

"OK then, Swanpaw. We'd better get going! Herbs to pick, berries to dry!" That was what he said every morning. But Swanpaw could tell that under his jolly remarks, Sunset was feeling a little nervous too- and when Sunset was nervous, things were bad. Really bad.

As they padded out of camp, Swanpaw just couldn't help but notice the soft coating of frost in the leaves, the unusual hardness of the soil, the odd absence, all these things that to her, meant leafbare, even though it was barely leaf-fall. She shivered. She wasn't about let a dream and a nightly frost ruin her day! Her littermate, Shinepelt, had just received his/her warrior name, and he/she was sure to be excited. But then… the dreams of a medicine cat were always important. Then again, she was only an apprentice...perhaps she was just overthinking it.

"ahhhhh, here it is!" Sunset remarked, his eyes concentrated on the bundles of borage growing on the ground in front of him. "A fever is running through the camp," he explained to a questioning Swanpaw. This brought the young white cat out of her thoughts.

They quickly worked at digging up the leafy herbs, and soon enough they each had a mouthful of fresh green borage. "Yes, this should be enough," Sunset remarked cheerfully, eyeing the generous supply of herbs they had gotten.

"Definitely enough," Swanpaw replied through a mouthful of leaves.

For a moment Sunset smiled sadly at her, his optimistic facade vanished. However, before Swanpaw could even wonder, he returned to his usual cheerful mood. "Well, I suppose now I can treat those unfortunate warriors, huh? And perhaps we'll have extra to feed the queens when greenleaf comes!" Humming, he trotted over back to camp, leaving a confused Swanpaw to follow. She shrugged and followed her mentor back into Emberclan camp.

Oh well, she thought. I suppose I'll never understand him.

She pushed the chaotic mess of thoughts to the back of her mind, and tried to act as carefree as her mentor. There was no use worrying about it now.

By now they had entered back into camp, where warriors and apprentices were lazily enjoying the good weather. After all, it was sharing tongues time.

After dropping off the herbs in the medicine cat den, Swanpaw left to meet Shinelight. She enjoyed her time with her sister, but because of their different roles, they didn't get as much time together as most littermates.

Shinelight was nestled over some damp grass under the 'prickly tree'. The tree had been named after the sharp needle leaves that the kits used to play with.

Shinelight was talking with her ginger pelted friend, Blazeflight. "Hello," Swanpaw greeted them, softly walking over to where they were resting.

Blazeflight grinned at her. "Hi Swanpaw! Did ol' Sunset keep you too long?" the ginger cat teased.

Swanpaw smiled. "No way would I even _let _him. I may be training as a medicine cat, but I could still beat that cat in a fight, any day."

Shinelight looked up at her with twinkling blue eyes. "I wouldn't say that so fast," she started. "I've heard that before Sunset's leg got hurt, he was the best apprentice in the clan."

Swanpaw shrugged. "Well, _now _he has an injured leg. So I can probably beat him."

The two other cats merely looked at her, their amusement written clear on their faces.

Huffing in annoyance, Swanpaw padded away, back towards the medicine den.

* * *

><p>"Back so soon?" Sunset's voice rang through the den. A warrior, whom Swanpaw recognized as Threshtail, was laying on one of the moss beds, unconscious.<p>

As usual, the den reeked of the smell of juniper berries and poppy seeds. Not that it was a bad smell, though. To Swanpaw, it simple smelled like home.

Foxheart, a reddish-brownish cat with piercing green eyes, walked in. Sunset walked over, concerned. He checked her. "Whitecough," he confirmed to Swanpaw.

"Fever?" Swan paw asked as she went deeper into the den to fetch the spare catmint.

"No sign of it yet," she heard from the entrance. She grabbed a mouthful of the herb and started back towards Sunset and Foxheart.

"Here you go," Swanpaw said, handing the herbs to Sunset. The tomcat nodded at her before getting back to work.

She sighed as she walked back out into the clearing. Things were so _boring _today. She walked around the Central Tree, the huge oak tree that was placed in the middle of Emberclan. A branch towards the bottom was where the meetings usually took place.

Suddenly, a voice sounded behind her. "Swanpaw! We need you _right now!_"

Startled, Swanpaw whirred around to see her friend, Moonpaw, dragging a bloody Stoneleaf.

"Dad," she whispered, looking down at her unconscious father. Without another glance, she raced back to the medicine cat den and Sunset.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Thanks to **_**I Still Have The Trump Card **_**for reviewing & favoriting.**

**Please drop a review!**

**~Aqua, Leaf (Chimp changed her nickname), and hammierox**


End file.
